


a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Feminization, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Technically., Valentine's Day, all garments sourced and cited in end notes, i'm just very embarrassed okay, like right off the bat, shenanigans??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: “‘Be my girl’?” Nikolaj says, maybe too shrill. He waves the card in the air. “The fuck?”Patrik plucks the card out of his fingers and narrows his eyes at the words. “Yeah, he can’t be your girl,” Patrik says. He smirks at Nikolaj. “He’s alreadymygirl.”And.Oh dear.(that changes things.)
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

**Author's Note:**

> first off thank you twitter gang you know who you are. also thank you patrik for that one comment many years ago on one of nikolaj's training videos saying, "you look big 👠" like okay. you are to blame. thanks also to ms lesbiankira for assisting with the Makeup aspects because idk that stuff!
> 
> i uh. didn't expect this to be so long? ah well. it's 2 am on the 15th but happy bday anyway nik.
> 
> also, happy sixty ninth nikolaj/patrik fic. lol.
> 
> cheers to me, ceo of writing a sentence then getting so embarrassed i had to slam my laptop shut and go take a shower and think about what i've done!
> 
> thanks miranda for opening the door for them so i didn't have to be the only one embarrassed about this lmaoooo
> 
> title from "my girl" by the temptations ;)

Nikolaj has always kind of hated having his birthday on Valentine’s Day. Growing up, everybody knew exactly when his birthday was and teased him about it _ constantly. _

Somehow, part of him expected that to stop when he got to the NHL. If anything, the teasing has only gotten worse. It probably helps that his teammates are all wealthy enough that they can buy extravagant displays of flowers and chocolates to put in his stall all week.

It’s Monday when he walks in to find several bouquets of roses piled in his stall. He is, as usual, last to arrive, so he has no idea who could’ve put them there. Especially because everyone has a stupid smirk on their face.

“I’m requesting a trade,” Nikolaj announces, still standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

Everyone boos him loudly. His frown deepens.

“Aw, baby,” Patrik says, sidling up to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. He ducks to whisper in Nikolaj’s ear. “Don’t you think it’d be _ romantic _to put some rose petals down when we fuck?”

Nikolaj opens his mouth to say something snippy, but nothing comes out except a strangled sort of squeak. His face heats up.

“That’s a fine,” Mark yells.

It doesn’t take long for Nikolaj to dump the roses in the trash, though he doesn’t miss Patrik snatching a couple of them to hide away in his bag. Still, that’s the end of that—until the next day.

Tuesday is what really starts the whole thing off on a downhill slide.

Nikolaj comes into the locker room before the game to find his stall plastered in heart-shaped cards, each one with a neatly printed message across the front. It won’t take long to tear them off, but it’s the principle of the thing.

“Is this really necessary?” Nikolaj rubs his temples, taking back everything bad he’s ever thought about his teammates in junior. Their shenanigans had nothing on the Jets.

Predictably, nobody replies.

Idiots.

Nikolaj reads a few of them as he takes them down. _ Bee mine, _ with a clumsy drawing of a bumble bee underneath it. _ Kiss me, _ on another one. Nikolaj wrinkles his nose. Probably not. _ Be my— _

“‘Be my girl’?” Nikolaj says, maybe too shrill. He waves the card in the air. “The fuck?”

Patrik plucks the card out of his fingers and narrows his eyes at the words. “Yeah, he can’t be your girl,” Patrik says. He smirks at Nikolaj. “He’s already _ my _ girl.” 

And. 

Oh dear.

Oh no.

Patrik is the only one close enough to Nikolaj to catch the way he shivers, to see the faint pink blush rise on his cheeks. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head like he’s preparing to ask Nikolaj a question.

Nikolaj is absolutely not talking about this here. He spins away from Patrik and focuses on taking down the rest of the cards. He breathes in slowly.

Hockey. It’s time to think about hockey.

They have two days off before Valentine’s Day and their next game, and Nikolaj spends a long time on Wednesday just. Thinking.

He stares at himself in the mirror after his shower, the way his cheeks are flushed from the steam of the shower. He bites his lip, watches the way blood rushes to the surface of his skin and turns his mouth red.

_ My girl, _ Patrik said. 

Nikolaj touches his face and feels his beard scratch under his fingers. Before he can change his mind, he grabs his razor and his shaving cream from the medicine cabinet and gets to work.

When he’s done, he runs his fingers over his cheeks and jaw, checking for any spots he might have missed. His skin is perfectly smooth. He shivers. His hands shake a little when he tries to open his aftershave.

He’s _ not _ thinking about it.

It was just—time for a little change, that’s all.

That’s what he tells himself when he texts Patrik to tell him he can’t come over because he has to run a few errands. It’s what he keeps telling himself when he drives to the mall, a baseball cap pulled low over his face and the collar of his jacket popped up.

It’s harder to convince himself of that when he’s paying for underwear at Victoria’s Secret, harder still when he finds himself standing in front of a makeup store and thinking, _ why not? _

He stops trying to lie to himself when he walks out of the shoe store with a simple white box tucked under his arm.

At this point, there’s really no going back.

He tosses his stuff in the trunk of his car, his heart thumping in his throat, and takes a deep breath. It’s fine. Nobody recognized him and even if they did, they’ll probably just assume it’s for a girl. Valentine’s Day is coming up, after all. Lots of guys are getting stuff for their girlfriends. 

It’s fine. He’s fine.

He exhales and gets in the car.

It’s easier if he tells himself that he’s worried about other people noticing, and not how Patrik will react.

_ My girl, _Patrik’s voice echoes in his head.

Nikolaj’s fingers tighten on the steering wheel. It’s _ fine. _

When he gets home and spreads out everything he bought onto his bed he thinks maybe it isn’t fine. The shoe box, the clothing bag where he stuffed the lingerie boxes in a fit of nerves, the makeup—

“Stop it,” Nikolaj snaps, running his hands through his hair. He fists a hand at the back and squeezes tight, grounding himself with the sharp sting.

He’ll just. Put it on. There’s no harm in putting it on just for himself, right?

He pulls his sweater off. His hands are trembling. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore his nerves, stripping out of the rest of his clothes as fast as possible.

Naked, he wonders what to start with. The underwear, he thinks. The lace scratches against his fingertips and he almost puts it back down. Almost.

When he puts the first leg through, his leg hair catches on the lace and he nearly quits right then and there. He steels himself. He told himself that he was going to do it, so he’s going to do it, even if it ends up only being this one time.

He doesn’t look down at himself and he doesn’t look in the mirror, not wanting to see what it looks like and change his mind before he’s done.

The bralette slips on easily, no complicated clasps like Nikolaj has seen on some bras. He tugs it into place and the lace rubs over his chest. He swallows back a sound at the feeling.

His hands shake when he secures his stockings to the garters, but he forces them to stop. He’s a hockey player; he’s good at keeping himself relaxed under pressure when he needs to. The nylon is uncomfortable on his legs and he thinks, dimly, that he should shave there, too.

He pulls the skirt on easily. It settles around his thighs and he curls his fingers in the hem, tugging at it uselessly.

He looks at the shoe box and swallows hard.

The red heels are tucked in among white tissue paper. They’re shiny with pointed toes and look like they’ll be difficult to stand in, let alone walk. _ If this works, I won’t need to do much standing, _Nikolaj thinks wildly.

He lifts the shoes out of the box almost delicately, like he’s afraid they’ll get scuffed, somehow. He sets them on the floor and straightens, placing a hand on the bedpost for balance as he lifts one foot and slips it into the shoe.

The first thing he notices is that it’s tight, pinching around his toes and nearly uncomfortable. He grits his teeth and pushes through it, wobbling a little as he maneuvers his other foot into the second shoe.

He almost falls on his face, not used to being balanced up on his toes like this, but he catches himself quickly and straightens up with a deep breath.

And just like that—he’s done. That’s it. Except for the makeup that he still can’t quite bring himself to look at, he’s dressed. He’ll have to check his reflection to put makeup on anyway, so he turns around and looks in the mirror. Looks at _ himself. _

He barely recognizes himself for a split second.

His face looks softer without the beard. Younger. His legs look long underneath the black skirt, clothed in the soft pink stockings with the red shoes on his feet. His skin is pale, even against the lacy pink bralette. Something flutters in his belly.

He smooths his hands down the front of his skirt and his breath catches in his throat.

He looks over his shoulder at the makeup bag sitting on his comforter.

Two minutes later finds him kneeling in front of his floor length mirror, biting his lip in concentration as he tries to keep his hand steady while he puts the mascara on. It’s harder than he thought, and he almost forgets what he’s wearing. Why he’s doing this.

Finally, he puts the mascara away. It’s mostly even, so Nikolaj decides that it’s good enough. He reaches for the lipstick.

The cap comes off with a _ pop _and he twists the base until the red stick comes out properly. Careful to keep his touch light, he runs it over his lips. He remembers watching his sister do this, and he rubs his lips together to even it out.

He puts the lipstick away and pushes himself back up to standing. It’s easier to balance than it was before. He thinks he’ll get the hang of this soon enough.

He gasps softly at his reflection now, unable to stop himself. His mouth is just so—His lips are so _ red. _ And his eyelashes are dark and long and he can’t help the way he flutters them just to see. His mouth goes dry.

“Fuck,” he whispers. He looks _ good. _

The realization makes him feel better. More confident. He stands up straight with his shoulders back and tucks his hands under his skirt to run his fingertips along the edge of his stockings. 

Slowly but surely, the pieces of a plan start to come together in his head.

He goes to wipe off his makeup, but he leaves the shoes on for a while. Practice makes perfect, after all.

Patrik comes over that night for dinner and a movie, and Nikolaj curls into his side on the couch and thinks about the shoes, hidden in his closet, the makeup in his medicine cabinet, the clothes hidden at the back of his sock drawer, and waits.

When Patrik presses him back into the couch after the movie ends, peeling off his shirt and running a hand over his chest, Nikolaj thinks about how it would feel to have rough lace between his skin and Patrik’s hand, if Patrik would rub it into his chest until his nipples were red and aching, or if he’d tuck his hand up under it to touch him properly.

Then Patrik leans down to drag his tongue over his nipple and Nikolaj stops thinking about anything except the heat of his mouth and the weight of his body.

The next day goes about as expected. He wakes up with Patrik and they exchange blowjobs before going to skate. Nikolaj’s stall is full of truffle boxes that Nikolaj stuffs in his bag instead of throwing in the trash, then Nikolaj goes home by himself and makes lunch in his heels.

He wants to practice. He only has one more day, and he’s going to make it count.

He practices with the makeup again, this time with Youtube on in the background so he can learn the right technique. He didn’t know there were _ techniques _on how to apply lipstick, but he thinks he’s getting pretty good at it by the end of the day.

Nikolaj doesn’t shave Friday morning. He’s going to wait until after the game so he can really work himself up properly. He drives to the Iceplex for skate and video review and is greeted by a giant teddy bear sitting in his stall.

It has a heart in its paws.

Nikolaj stares at it for a long moment before sighing deeply and dragging it somewhere else. The stupid thing is nearly as big as he is and probably heavier.

It gets lighter quite abruptly and Nikolaj looks up to see Patrik lifting up the other end. Patrik grins at him crookedly and Nikolaj’s chest flutters. It’s not like there’s anything _ new _ about that smile, but. Nikolaj can’t help but think about his plans.

“Thanks,” Nikolaj says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Patrik says. His grin softens a little. “Happy birthday, Niky.”

Nikolaj blushes and looks away.

They wrangle the teddy bear into the trunk of Nikolaj’s car which is, thankfully, actually big enough to fit it, then Patrik tugs him close to give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Nikolaj wraps his arms around Patrik’s waist and tucks his head under his chin. He closes his eyes for a moment, content to just stand here together.

Patrik rubs his back. “Love you,” he murmurs, then he steps away.

Nikolaj doesn’t let him get far, catching his wrist and pulling him back in for a proper kiss. “That’s for my birthday,” Nikolaj mumbles against his mouth.

Patrik pinches his waist. “Okay,” he says, failing to stifle his laugh. “C’mon, Niky.”

Reluctantly, Nikolaj lets him go so they can go back inside. Just before they get to the door, Patrik reaches out to link their pinkies together.

He is _ so _ soft sometimes. Nikolaj loves him so, so much.

Patrik insists on joining Nikolaj for the afternoon, and Nikolaj feels immensely relieved that he remembered to put his heels away before he went out. Like, okay, Patrik’s going to see them soon enough, but he wants to keep it a surprise until then.

Nikolaj curls up in boxers and a loose T-shirt, his comforter pulled up to his chin. Patrik holds him close, his nose pressed to the back of Nikolaj’s neck and his breathing warm on his skin. Nikolaj laces his fingers through Patrik’s over his stomach and closes his eyes. The last thing he feels is Patrik pressing a soft kiss to the top of his spine, then he falls asleep.

After blowing a lead and losing the game, Patrik sidles up to Nikolaj with a tiny smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “You wanna come over?” he asks. He doesn’t seem to want to worry about the loss right now.

“No,” Nikolaj says. “You come to my place. In, uh,” he checks his watch, “an hour and a half?”

Patrik raises an eyebrow, clearly curious, but he doesn’t bother asking. He knows when Nikolaj isn’t going to tell him something. “Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll see you then.”

Nikolaj leans up to kiss his cheek. “Wear something nice,” he whispers before stepping back to finish packing up his things. He doesn’t look back at Patrik, because he doesn’t want Patrik to see how red his face is.

Patrik is gone by the time Nikolaj finishes up, so Nikolaj hurries to get home and strip out of his suit. He showers first, with a new body wash that he got specifically for tonight. It smells like jasmine, flowery and soft. It makes his skin feel nice, too.

While he’s in the shower, he balances carefully and shaves his legs. It’s tricky to get everything, but he thinks he does a pretty good job. He catches himself absently stroking his smooth skin long after he’s finished double checking and flushes hot.

He shaves his face, too, standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror as he does. His aftershave can’t hide the smell of the flowery soap. He takes a shaky breath, then goes to get dressed.

The stockings feel so _ different _ on his shaved legs, and he swallows hard as he fastens them to the garters. It’s a lot to deal with right now. He tries to push it down, not wanting to get too worked up before Patrik comes over.

Dressed in everything he bought earlier that week, Nikolaj takes a long look at his reflection. _ Just one more thing, _ he thinks. 

Sometimes, Patrik comes over after games without bothering to change out of his suit. Sometimes, he leaves pieces of his suits behind after changing into sweats.

Like the white button down hanging in Nikolaj’s closet that Patrik never got around to taking back.

It hangs loose on Nikolaj’s shoulders and he leaves the top three buttons undone to show just a tiny bit of pink lace. He tucks it into his skirt. If he doesn’t, it hangs too low for the skirt to even be visible which is, like, the whole point.

Nikolaj cuffs the sleeves so his hands are free to do his makeup, his hands steady as he applies every tip he learned from the Internet over the past week. When he moves back, he barely recognizes himself.

He likes it.

He finds his shoes and slips into them, walking easily into the kitchen to find one of his chocolate boxes and a bottle of wine. He checks the time again, then pours himself a tiny glass. Just enough to give himself something to do.

He checks the time again. Patrik should be here any minute.

Sure enough, right as Nikolaj pops a truffle in his mouth, the buzzer sounds. Nikolaj presses the answer button. 

“It’s me,” Patrik says.

Nikolaj doesn’t answer with words. He presses the other button and lets Patrik into the building.

He chews the chocolate slowly, his glass of wine in his other hand. Part of him wonders if it’s not too late to change, if Patrik will think this is weird, but that part of him is quickly silenced. 

Nikolaj _ knows _ Patrik is going to like it. He takes a deep breath and sips his wine, leaving a tiny print of lipstick behind. He needs to relax.

Patrik doesn’t bother knocking. He knows the door is unlocked for him and he walks right in, making a bit of noise in the entryway as he puts his shoes and coat away. He probably isn’t expecting Nikolaj to be waiting for him like this.

Soft footsteps start toward Nikolaj and, nerves strung tight, he eats another chocolate. He doesn’t look away from the hallway leading to the door, so he has a perfect view of Patrik stepping into the apartment and stopping in his tracks.

He’s dressed nicely, just like Nikolaj said. He’s wearing his purple suit over a black dress shirt and tie. He looks—he looks good. Big.

His face is flushed and his eyes are wide as he tries to take in what he’s seeing. “Niky,” he says, slightly strangled. His gaze catches on the shoes, then travels up his legs to rest on the skirt for long enough that Nikolaj blushes hot. Then, “that’s my shirt.” His voice is low and rough, and this time his eyes are dark on Nikolaj’s.

Nikolaj swallows his chocolate and finishes off his wine. He sets the glass down carefully, proud of the way his hand doesn’t shake. “Well?” he says. “Aren’t you going to come take it back?” 

Patrik crosses the room quickly, getting his hands on Nikolaj’s waist and pushing him back against the counter. Even in heels, Nikolaj is still shorter than him. The realization makes him tremble.

The corner of Patrik’s mouth ticks up as he feels the shudder run through Nikolaj’s body. His hands tighten in the shirt and he slowly pulls it loose of the skirt’s waistband.

He starts unbuttoning it from the top, ignoring the way Nikolaj’s chest is heaving under his hands. He still momentarily when he gets to the lacy bralette, but his jaw clenches and he keeps going. Patrik’s good at compartmentalizing like that.

Patrik undoes the last button and pushes the shirt off Nikolaj’s shoulders. It falls to the floor without a sound.

Patrik’s fingers ghost along the edge of the bralette, like he’s not sure if it’s real. He shakes his head slowly.

Nikolaj finds his voice again. “You said I couldn’t be anyone’s girl,” he says, and there’s something soft and delicate in his voice, “because I’m yours.” He didn’t get any blush, but he’s sure that his face is flushed enough right now that nobody would be able to tell.

“Yeah,” Patrik says, “I guess I did say that.” His gaze flicks up from Nikolaj’s chest and their eyes lock. “And?”

Nikolaj’s mouth is suddenly dry as a desert. “And what?” he whispers. It’s so hard to think with Patrik so close, his big hands on Nikolaj’s waist and the scent of his aftershave all Nikolaj can smell. 

“And _ are you _ my girl?” Patrik asks, like it’s easy. His grip tightens, fingertips digging into Nikolaj’s ribs and making him whimper. 

“I—I—” Nikolaj whines through his teeth as Patrik presses close, pushing one leg between Nikolaj’s thighs.

Patrik ducks close, scraping his teeth along Nikolaj’s jawline. “Yes or no, Niky,” he murmurs, so quiet. 

Nikolaj sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes,” he says, almost pleading. _ “Yes, _ I’m yours, I’m your girl—mmph!”

Patrik cuts him off with a kiss, hands sliding around to press to Nikolaj’s back against the warm strip of bare skin between the top of the skirt and the lacy hem of the bralette. He hitches Nikolaj closer. Nikolaj stumbles at the abruptness of the movement, unable to keep balanced in his heels.

Patrik laughs softly against his mouth and pulls back. There’s a hint of red smudged around his mouth from Nikolaj’s lipstick. Nikolaj can only imagine how messy his own mouth looks right now. Patrik makes sure he’s standing properly and loosens his grip a little.

“Mm,” Patrik says. He sweeps a thumb just under Nikolaj’s bottom lip, his eyes tracking the movement. “And you dressed up so pretty for me, didn’t you.” He ducks his head and kisses Nikolaj’s throat. He lets his teeth catch on his skin.

“Uh huh,” Nikolaj says, his voice high and wavering. He tips his head back to give Patrik more room.

Patrik presses his lips to the pulse point just below Nikolaj’s ear, feeling how fast his heart is beating. “Good girl,” Patrik says softly. 

Nikolaj’s knees almost buckle. “Patrik,” he chokes.

Fast enough that Nikolaj doesn’t have any chance to react, Patrik grabs him tight and lifts him up onto the counter. Nikolaj wraps his legs around Patrik’s waist, digging his heels in to pull him closer. Patrik’s hands tuck under the skirt and he curls his hands around Nikolaj’s thighs. He pauses, his fingers moving slowly over Nikolaj’s skin.

“Did you shave your legs for me?” Patrik asks. A smirk threatens the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah,” Nikolaj breathes. “I wanted—wanted to do something nice for you, um.” 

Patrik’s fingers are dangerously high up his thighs now. It’s distracting.

“Aw, Niky,” Patrik coos. He cups Nikolaj’s cheek, his big hand gentle on his face but keeping Nikolaj from turning his face away when he flushes red. Patrik strokes his thumb over his cheekbone. “Sweet,” he murmurs.

Nikolaj sighs when Patrik kisses him again. He winds his arms around Patrik’s neck and hangs on, opening easily for him. Patrik’s hands are steadying on his waist, rubbing tiny circles that send shivers up Nikolaj’s spine.

Patrik catches Nikolaj’s lower lip between his teeth and Nikolaj shudders, hands slipping over Patrik’s suit jacket. He curls his fingers into Patrik’s lapels and tries to pull him closer.

“Hey—” Nikolaj starts to complain when Patrik breaks the kiss.

Patrik interrupts him by thumbing at his lips, though he doesn’t push his fingers inside. “So eager,” Patrik says, a little mocking. “Can’t you be patient, baby?”

“I,” Nikolaj says. “Um.”

“Be a good girl for me,” Patrik says. He kisses Nikolaj’s shoulder, then his collarbone, then his other hand slides up to rest on his chest. 

“Oh,” Nikolaj says weakly. He leans back on both hands to brace himself, arms shaking in anticipation. 

Patrik rubs his thumb over Nikolaj’s nipple, slowly, letting him feel the rough scratch of the lace. Nikolaj moans, high and broken in his throat.

“Does that feel good?” Patrik asks, a grin on his face like he knows exactly how good Nikolaj feels. Patrik’s expression sharpens. “Do you like it when I touch your tits, baby?” He digs his thumb in a little harder.

The sound Nikolaj makes can only be described as a sob. His hips jerk uselessly and he arches up against Patrik’s hand, his desperation showing in every line of his body.

“Patrik,” he says, pleading, “I need—I need—” 

Patrik’s hand slips under the bralette so he can rub his fingertips against Nikolaj’s bare chest. He kisses Nikolaj’s jaw. “Tell me what you need,” he breathes.

“I need you to _ touch _ me,” Nikolaj says, his face flaming as he begs so openly.

Patrik pinches his nipple, hard enough to make Nikolaj whimper. “But I am touching you,” Patrik says. He raises an eyebrow. “Unless you want me to touch you somewhere else?” 

“Yes,” Nikolaj breathes. “Please.” 

Patrik’s hands don’t move. “Tell me where you want me to touch you, Niky,” Patrik says, his voice even and steady like every word isn’t making Nikolaj’s skin burn hotter.

Nikolaj squeezes his eyes shut and tries to catch his breath. He knows what Patrik wants. He wants it, too. It’s just. It’s a _ lot. _

“I want,” Nikolaj starts, and his voice cracks and he bites the inside of his cheek. “I want you to touch me, um. I want you to touch my pussy.” His voice fades until it’s barely louder than a whisper, but Patrik hears him anyway.

“Good,” Patrik says. “That’s all you had to say.” He kisses Nikolaj’s cheek and his hand pushes up under Nikolaj’s skirt.

He tugs Nikolaj’s panties out of the way and drags two fingers up the underside of Nikolaj’s dick. The touch is light, but Nikolaj is so keyed up already that he moans and tries to arch into it. Patrik grins, rubbing the pads of his fingers just under the head of Nikolaj’s dick like it’s—like he’s—

“You’re so wet, baby,” Patrik says. He pulls his hand away, ignoring Nikolaj’s whine, and shows him his fingers. Nikolaj’s precome has made his fingers shiny and slick.

Nikolaj opens his mouth easily for Patrik’s fingers. He can taste himself on them, but the bitterness soon fades as Nikolaj sucks his fingers clean. It’s humiliating, almost, and he shuts his eyes and lets Patrik press down against his tongue.

Patrik pulls his fingers out of his mouth eventually but Nikolaj keeps his eyes closed. When Patrik touches his dick this time, his fingers are wet with Nikolaj’s saliva.

Nikolaj’s arms give out and he falls back onto his elbows with a gasp. “Patrik,” he says, “please, fuck, please, I need—” It’s not enough, not nearly enough for Nikolaj to come, but it’s still almost overwhelming, Patrik’s callouses catching on Nikolaj’s sensitive skin and making him whine.

Patrik tucks his other hand under Nikolaj’s bralette, stroking his fingers over Nikolaj’s nipples to make him shake. Nikolaj tightens his legs around Patrik’s waist, trying to pull him closer. He has no leverage like this, though, so Patrik doesn’t move an inch.

“Niky,” Patrik says, his voice soft but his fingers still moving steadily on Nikolaj’s chest and dick, “what do you need?”

Nikolaj’s head spins. He wants Patrik’s fingers inside him, he wants Patrik to fuck him, he wants to suck Patrik’s dick, he wants, he wants—

Patrik pulls him upright fast enough that Nikolaj gasps in alarm. “Hold on,” Patrik says, then he’s lifting Nikolaj off the counter and into his arms.

Nikolaj scrambles to grab Patrik’s shoulders and wrap his legs tight around Patrik’s waist, his heart hammering in his chest. Patrik turns his head just enough to kiss his cheek, then grips Nikolaj’s thighs tightly and carries him to his bedroom.

It makes something hot twist in Nikolaj’s stomach, the way Patrik can move him so easily. He buries his face in the crook of Patrik’s neck and struggles to catch his breath.

Patrik drops him unceremoniously on the edge of the bed and looks down at him for a long moment. Nikolaj shivers under his gaze, the way he looks so much bigger from this angle.

Then Patrik gets on his knees. He pushes Nikolaj’s legs apart and says, “Can you hold these out of the way for me?”

Nikolaj gets it. He swallows hard and lies back, drawing up his knees and holding them up and apart. The position leaves his skirt fallen over his belly, leaving his lacy panties exposed. There’s a wet spot on the front.

Patrik arranges him to his liking, then he _ leaves _him there as he stands up to go to the end of the bed. Nikolaj shuts his eyes, trembling as Patrik rummages around in the nightstand as if Nikolaj isn’t lying here on display for him.

Patrik brushes a hand through Nikolaj’s hair when he comes back. “Good girl,” he murmurs, bending down to kiss his forehead. “Stay just like this, okay?”

Nikolaj forces his eyes open to look up at Patrik’s face, certain his expression is as dazed and stupid as it feels.

After kissing him gently on the mouth, Patrik kneels back between Nikolaj’s legs and pets his thighs soothingly for a moment. Nikolaj exhales shakily. 

Then, without hesitation, Patrik pulls Nikolaj’s panties out of the way and licks over his hole.

Nikolaj chokes back a shout, his sweaty hands slipping on his shaking thighs as Patrik holds him open and licks into him without pause. He doesn’t let up at all, apparently keen on getting Nikolaj to be as loud as possible. His stubble scratches at Nikolaj’s ass and Nikolaj has a feeling that he’ll have beard burn after this.

He doesn’t care.

Patrik presses two fingers against Nikolaj’s hole but not inside, tugging at his rim just enough to push his tongue inside. Nikolaj almost comes right then and there.

“Please,” he whimpers, maybe in English, maybe not, “Patrik, I can’t, I need to come, _ please.” _

Patrik pulls back to look up at Nikolaj, but his fingers keep massaging Nikolaj’s hole. “You’ve been such a good girl for me,” he says, and he kisses the inside of one of Nikolaj’s thighs. “You can come whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” Nikolaj says, his voice ragged, but—

“But,” Patrik says, and he looks at Nikolaj’s face and then, slowly, down at his dick and back up, “I’m not going to touch your clit.”

The rush of blood to Nikolaj’s face _ burns. _He tosses his head back, unable to look Patrik in the eyes before Patrik’s mouth is on him again. He sobs, biting his lip hard in an attempt to keep his noises back.

He can feel heat building at the base of his spine and his hips work back onto Patrik’s mouth in tiny motions. He digs his fingernails into his skin, trying and failing to ground himself with the sting.

Patrik presses the very tip of his finger in beside his tongue, curls it down, and Nikolaj can’t stop himself anymore.

He cries out as he comes, arching his back and shaking apart without a hand on his cock. He’s vaguely aware of making tiny whimpering noises in the back of his throat as he comes down, but all he can focus on is the way Patrik’s hands are so warm on his thighs. 

Patrik traces the edge of his stockings while Nikolaj shivers, waiting patiently for him to collect himself a little bit. He taps one of Nikolaj’s wrists. “You can let go now, baby,” he whispers. “That was really good.”

Nikolaj’s hands are stiff and his legs are sore when he lets go. Patrik stands up, helping Nikolaj lower his legs and move up the bed. Nikolaj lies back and curls his fingers into the rumpled sheets. He bites his lip. He doesn’t need a mirror to know just how fucked up his makeup is right now.

Patrik doesn’t join him in bed right away. Nikolaj looks at him, confused, and watches Patrik’s fingers work at the knot of his tie. He drops an absent hand to his hip, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his skirt and stroking his fingers over his hip bone while Patrik takes off his suit.

Patrik drops his clothes carelessly into a pile on the floor and climbs onto the mattress. Nikolaj makes space for him between his legs and tilts his face up for a kiss.

He likes to be kissed after he comes.

Patrik curls a hand around his jaw and kisses him. He keeps it soft and slow for now, knowing that Nikolaj isn’t ready for more just yet. It’s nice. Nikolaj sighs as Patrik moves from his mouth to kiss a line along his jaw and down his throat, nipping at the crook of his shoulder.

He sucks a mark into Nikolaj’s skin and Nikolaj groans, quiet, and gets his hands in Patrik’s hair. He lets the blond strands slide through his fingers as Patrik moves lower to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to Nikolaj’s chest through the lace.

Nikolaj’s mouth falls open and his fingers clench in Patrik’s hair, trying to keep Patrik’s mouth in place. Patrik’s laugh vibrates through his entire body. He pinches Nikolaj’s waist gently.

“Shh,” Patrik says. He drops another kiss to Nikolaj’s throat and fumbles for the lube, sitting back on his heels and popping the cap. He eyes Nikolaj consideringly.

Nikolaj blinks up at him, feeling his mascara sticking his eyelashes together a little. He hopes it looks appealing. “Fuck me?” he says, making his voice as small and delicate as he can. He spreads his thighs wider, knowing Patrik will like that.

Patrik mutters something to himself in Finnish and pours too much lube over his fingers. He pushes Nikolaj’s skirt back up and strokes over his hole. Nikolaj shivers at the touch, then gasps as Patrik adds even more lube.

“Patty,” he whines, reaching out to him. His hands slip over Patrik’s bare shoulders.

Patrik grins and lays himself out over Nikolaj to kiss his face. “Your pussy is so wet for me,” he whispers, smirking at Nikolaj’s whine. He slips a finger inside before Nikolaj can say anything, curling it perfectly to press against his prostate.

“Oh,” Nikolaj says, “oh, Patrik, that’s—” He throws an arm up and over his face to muffle his noise when Patrik adds a second finger.

Patrik has used so much lube and he spent so long opening Nikolaj up on his tongue that his fingers slide inside easily. He’s not teasing anymore, his face focused and his eyes intense as his fingers move at a steady pace inside Nikolaj.

It’s almost too much to bear. Nikolaj is already sensitive from his first orgasm and now he’s almost back on the edge again. Every tiny shift of Patrik’s fingers sends a shock of electricity up his spine. 

He can _ hear _ it, too, the slick sounds of the lube in his ass as Patrik thrusts and spreads his fingers.

Nikolaj bites into the meat of his palm when Patrik adds a third finger. The fingers of his free hand clench in the sheets until his knuckles turn white. His moan is muffled as he digs his teeth in harder.

“Don’t do that,” Patrik says, rubbing over Nikolaj’s prostate like he’s got something to prove. He frowns at Nikolaj’s hand.

Flushing, Nikolaj pulls his hand out of his mouth and drops it into the sheets. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his voice cracking. He stares at the ceiling, shame burning in the back of his throat.

Patrik rubs his inner thigh and slowly pulls his fingers out. “It’s okay, Niky,” he says. “You know I like to hear you.”

Nikolaj knows. He nods, a tiny motion, and lifts his hips so Patrik can slide a pillow under his hips.

Patrik runs his open hands up Nikolaj’s legs, feeling the nylon and then his smooth skin, then the lacy panties and the skirt. Nikolaj’s next exhale is a little bit shaky.

He forces himself to stay relaxed as Patrik tugs him back into his lap, breathing deep and slow as Patrik presses inside. Despite all the time Patrik spent opening him up, the stretch still aches a little. It’s good, though.

Nikolaj wants to feel this tomorrow.

Patrik drops his head to Nikolaj’s shoulder and takes some steadying breaths, one hand tucking up under the bralette to cup Nikolaj’s pec. His nipples are so sensitive and sore that even the slightest touch makes him shudder.

“Move,” Nikolaj breathes, “please.” 

Patrik kisses his jaw. “Well,” he drawls, “since you asked so nicely.” 

Nikolaj doesn’t have time to say something snarky in response, because then Patrik is pulling out until only the head of his cock is holding Nikolaj open. He waits until Nikolaj starts to squirm, then he thrusts back in.

Nikolaj cries out, the force of the thrust pushing him a few inches up the bed. His hands fly up to grip the head of the bed. He doesn’t really want a concussion.

“Oh god,” he says, strangled. “Fu-uh-uck, _ Patrik.” _

Patrik’s grip is tight on his hips, probably enough to leave purple bruises tomorrow, and he doesn’t let up once he finds the right angle. He thrusts against Nikolaj’s prostate again and again, his breathing rough and his jaw clenched.

Nikolaj flexes his fingers around the bedposts and he arches his back into it.

Patrik bites at his throat, then he starts _ talking _ again. Nikolaj is so out of it at this point that he’s not sure if Patrik is speaking Finnish, or if he just can’t understand English anymore.

It’s possibly both.

He thinks he catches _ pretty, _ and _ wet, _ and _ good girl, _and he squeezes his eyes shut. He digs his heels into Patrik’s lower back, the red shoes digging into his muscles as Nikolaj tries to keep him inside, keep him deeper.

Patrik thrusts in deep and stays there, grinding his hips in slow, tiny circles that drive Nikolaj out of his mind. “You’ve been such a good girl,” he says, his voice ragged. “Do you want to come now, baby?”

And that steady heat in his belly blazes up and he’s right on the edge.

“Mmhm,” he manages, nodding furiously, “don’t stop, don’t stop, I need—”

Patrik’s hand slips into his panties and Nikolaj’s voice dies in his throat. Like before, Patrik doesn’t jerk him off properly, but he presses the heel of his hand to Nikolaj’s cock and lets the force of his thrusts do the work.

Nikolaj cries out, body spasming as he comes for the second time that night. It’s so much more _ intense _ than the first time now that Patrik is inside him, his hands hot on Nikolaj’s skin. He clenches weakly around Patrik, trying to help him get off.

It’s not much, but it’s enough for Patrik.

Patrik chokes on a groan and pushes deep into Nikolaj as he comes. His hips work in tiny thrusts as he works himself through it. His come is hot and wet inside Nikolaj, adding to the preexisting mess of lube.

If Nikolaj weren’t so fucked out, his dick might’ve made an attempt to go again just at that feeling. Instead, he just lies there and takes it.

“Fuck,” Patrik says concisely, dropping his head to press briefly against Nikolaj’s shoulder. Then, carefully, he pulls out.

Nikolaj shivers as his come leaks out, dripping onto the sheets and making a mess. 

Patrik kisses him, pulling his hand out of Nikolaj’s bralette to cradle his cheek. Nikolaj closes his eyes, letting Patrik soothe him for a minute before the come and lube in his ass starts to get too uncomfortable. He pushes at Patrik’s chest and tries to sit up, grimacing.

Patrik winds an arm around his waist and helps him up. Everything aches, but in a good way. Nikolaj’s shoulders, his legs, his hips, even his throat where the bruises Patrik left throb in time with his heartbeat.

“Here,” Patrik murmurs, “let me help.”

His hands are gentle as he undresses Nikolaj, urging his arms up so he can pull the bralette over his head before making him lie back enough to pull down his skirt, panties and stockings all at once. He pulls off the heels when he gets to Nikolaj’s ankles, then Nikolaj is naked.

It feels weird, somehow. He wiggles his toes, relishing in the feeling of not being confined by the tight shoes after so long. Patrik squeezes his ankle, then pulls him up to sit again.

“Shower,” he says briskly. “Don’t sleep in your makeup.”

Honestly, Nikolaj wouldn’t mind right now, but he knows he’ll be pissed if he wakes up feeling gross in the morning. He gets up. His legs wobble but Patrik is right behind him to steady him with a hand on his lower back. It’s strange to be walking without heels now.

Nikolaj gets out his makeup remover on autopilot. His reflection is almost unrecognizable. His lips are red and his lipstick is smudged. His mascara ran a little bit when he cried and his neck and shoulders are scattered with purple hickeys. His expression is still a little dazed.

He bites his lip. He still looks good.

He fumbles with the makeup remover and wipes his face clean before stumbling into the shower.

Patrik comes back from the bedroom and gets into the shower with him, hugging Nikolaj from behind and kissing his shoulder. Nikolaj turns in his arms to lean up and kiss him properly. Patrik smiles against his mouth and holds him close.

They spend a lot longer in the shower kissing than they do actually washing, but they’re both clean when they get out. Patrik scrubs a towel over Nikolaj’s hair, making him squeak in outrage. Nikolaj whips at him with his own towel, but Patrik skips out of the way easily.

Nikolaj _ did _ have two very intense orgasms, after all. He hasn’t regained all of his coordination just yet.

When Nikolaj climbs into bed, he realizes that Patrik changed the sheets while Nikolaj was cleaning his face. He burrows into the cool sheets and sighs. He feels like he could fall asleep on his next blink.

Patrik climbs in next to him, pulling the comforter up to cover both of them. He gathers Nikolaj into his arms and kisses his forehead. “Thanks for tonight, Niky,” he whispers. “That was fun.” 

Nikolaj kisses his collarbone sleepily. “Mhm,” he agrees. Then he frowns and cuts off Patrik’s inevitable next statement. “Special occasions only.”

Patrik laughs softly, his body shaking against Nikolaj. “Okay,” he says. He drags his knuckles up Nikolaj’s back and doesn’t say anything else for long enough that Nikolaj wonders if he’s fallen asleep. Then, “I got you a birthday present and you didn’t even get to open it.” He sounds very disgruntled.

Nikolaj laughs at him. “I’ll open it tomorrow, okay?” He tucks his face into Patrik’s shoulder. “I love you,” he mumbles into Patrik’s skin.

“Love you,” Patrik says, and just as Nikolaj drifts off to sleep, Patrik adds, “Next time, I'll get you some jewelry.”

**Author's Note:**

> like ?? lol
> 
> i will be throwing myself into the ocean. thanks.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)
> 
> here are his clothes in case you wanna see the stuff i describe (yes i googled the big winnipeg mall so i could search appropriate stores!!):
> 
> [heels](https://www.aldoshoes.com/ca/en/women/footwear/heels/Agatat-Red/p/12790341)
> 
> [bralette](https://www.victoriassecret.com/pink/bras-catalog/pink-crochet-lace-bralette-1116081900?brand=pink&collectionId=6320e814-b034-4d73-9f7d-88391d1baaef&limit=180&productId=72684afe-49d5-4e12-82fc-c97f9da68a46&stackId=893d6d81-61ce-45d4-9865-98e898d30177) (in the light pink)
> 
> [panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/pink/panties-catalog/pink-lace-trim-thong-5000000099?productId=b4025d37-28cf-4ec4-906d-64e7e9b14d5b) (also in the light pink)
> 
> [skirt](https://www.bestsellerclothing.ca/collections/vero-moda-clothing-skirts/products/black-fluid-skirt-black-en)
> 
> [lipstick](https://www.sephora.com/ca/en/product/la-absolu-rouge-ruby-cream-lipstick-P449109?skuId=2273837&icid2=products%20grid:p449109)
> 
> [stockings](https://www.lavieenrose.com/en/nylon-stockings-black-4592) (also light pink)


End file.
